


treasure, that is what you are (honey you're my golden star)

by satvrno



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, LOOK AT THESE TAGS!! MY PARENTS WOULD BE PROUD, Multiple Orgasms, PREVIOUSLY: TOUCH MY BODY MAKE ME INSANE, Spanking, it legit took me about a week to finish this, lena is a yoga instructor and kara is really gay what else is new, oh and for some reason (aka my thirst) lena has a tattoo on her ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satvrno/pseuds/satvrno
Summary: "Kara just landed her dream job as a reporter and they know she’s happy, truly. She’s always talking about how exciting having a notepad and pen is at big events, she tells Alex about the articles she writes even when it’s supposed to be secret, and she got them all two copies each of the magazine with her first article. It’d all be easy to deal with if Kara wasn’t overworking herself. She was barely sleeping, spending too much time at the office just to make sure everything was perfect before turning it in. She was stressed most of the time even if she denied it, and her constant mood changes and the purple bags under her eyes were confirmation that she needed to take a break."Or, the yoga au nobody asked for in which Lena is a yoga instructor and Kara is a very stressed and very gay reporter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing came from a bus trip, I didn't have data on my phone and didn't have my headphones with me either, so I thought, hey why not start daydreaming about things no one cares about? And then to my mind came the idea of Lena as a yoga teacher, wearing tight shirts and short shorts and Kara being undeniably thirsty. After weeks and weeks of beating myself up to it, I finally wrote it! Tada! 
> 
> In advance I would like to apologize for just how desperate Kara is... And yeah, Lucy and Lena are for some strange reason best friends (sue me, I fucking miss Lucy Lane).

“We’ve got three with pepperoni and extra cheese, one veggie especially for you Lucy, and some cheese bread and breadsticks. I think that’s enough for the night, right? Maybe I should call the chinese restaurant down the street and order some potstickers too.”

“Kara, no offense,” Lucy interrupts just as Kara’s about to get the phone. “I think this is enough to feed your entire building.”

“Well, one of the pizzas is exclusively mine. And if you all love me you’re gonna let me have it after the day I had.”

Everyone in the room looks at each other with knowing glances but stop themselves from saying anything. Kara just landed her dream job as a reporter and they know she’s happy, truly. She’s always talking about how exciting having a notepad and pen is at big events, she tells Alex about the articles she writes even when it’s supposed to be secret, and she got them all two copies each of the magazine with her first article. It’d all be easy to deal with if Kara wasn’t overworking herself. She was barely sleeping, spending too much time at the office just to make sure everything was perfect before turning it in. She was stressed most of the time even if she denied it, and her constant mood changes and the purple bags under her eyes were confirmation that she needed to take a break.

“Why am I the only one eating?”

“Kara,” James is the first one to talk, a smile in his face and sweet as he usually is. “Don’t you want us to postpone game night? Maybe you should have this night off to yourself.” 

“What? No, I’ve been waiting the entire week for us to get together, I barely see you guys anymore!” Winn is tempted to say it’s all because she works too damn much but he remains silent. “And though I appreciate the concern, I can assure you that I’m totally fine. I can still kick all of your asses at Mario Kart.”

“As much as I’d like to disagree,” Alex chimes in from her seat, puts her bottle of beer down and everyone knows things are about to get real. “James is right. You need to rest, Kara. If you keep working so much you’re eventually going to break down and believe me, as a reformed workaholic, it’s not going to be pretty.”

“But I am fine!” Kara’s entire face goes red in point zero seconds flat, her voice raises and she leaves her slice of pizza in the small coffee table in front of her. “Clark told me the first weeks are the hardest.”

“Yeah, Kara. You’ve been like this for two whole months.” Winn finally speaks. “We don’t want you to think that we’re not glad that you’ve got your dream job, we’re just worried.”

“Well, what do you suggest I do, then? Turn in mediocre projects? I don’t think so.”

“Nobody said that. Maybe it’ll be good for you to start doing something to relieve stress.”

“I box.” Kara cuts him off, a smug smile on her face. “Glad we’ve settled this, let’s play Mario Kart!”

“No, Kara.” James rolls his eyes, searches for Lucy’s hand to try and keep calm and when he feels her intertwine their fingers together he visibly relaxes. “Boxing only makes your stamina decrease faster.”

“Not to mention you’re way too competitive,” Alex agrees. “You see someone at the other end of the room giving more punches than you and it’s as if you’re suddenly on the cage.”

“Then what? Meditation or something like that?”

“That’s… Actually not a bad idea.” Lucy smiles, radiant as someone can be at eleven on a Friday night. “Not meditation per se, but a few months ago James and I went to this yoga for couples type of thing to relax and it did wonder for us.”

“Yoga?!” Kara tries, honest to God, tries not to burst into laughter but she can’t help it. The idea sounds ridiculous. “No thanks, I like my way of de-stressing. Punching things works for me. Tell them Alex.” Alex doesn’t say anything, takes a large gulp of beer and grabs a slice of pizza to stuff her mouth with. “Wow, thanks so much sis, you truly are my hero.”

“I know it might sound dumb,” James speaks again. “When Lucy first suggested it I said no, but it did help with feeling less stressed. You should give it a shot. What was that fancy studio called?”

"L&Y? The Luthors work wonders Kara. Their classes are pretty expensive, since they work mainly with celebrities, but I can get you one try-out class for free. My dad’s friends with Lionel.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“I have to admit,” Alex chews with her mouth open and Lucy throws one of the couch’s pillows at her face, she dodges it with grace. “It sounds tempting. Why don’t we make a deal?” Kara doesn’t like where this is going. “I’ll go to the first class with you and if you don’t like it we’ll call it quits, but you really have to make an effort Kara!”

“This feels like an intervention.” It’s the first thing she says after a few seconds of silence in which everyone look at her curiously, eager to hear an answer. “Fine, I’ll do it but only because you’ll come with me! And because I’m too tired to even argue anymore.” Lucy and James exchange a high five, Winn looks… Horrified but also excited at the prospect of Kara stopping throwing fits during lunch time and Alex, well she keeps on chugging her beer. Now Kara’s not a big fan of alcohol, has never been, but she might as well start drinking tonight just to forget it all.

Yoga… Yeah right.

* * *

“I thought Lucy was kidding when she said the classes here were expensive but holy shit, this rug might be worth more than my entire apartment.” Alex says looking at everything in the lobby with wide eyes.

They have been sitting on the waiting room for approximately twenty minutes, Jess the girl at the front desk, told them she’d call them when the class would be about to begin and Alex surprisingly enough had been the one saying thanks with a breathtaking smile. Kara crosses her arms and sighs tiredly for the eleventh time since they arrived to the studio, she has seen National City’s biggest personalities come and go through that door and she’s feeling grumpy. She’s only doing this for Lucy, and James, and Winn… And everyone in general who keeps telling her she’s in a bad mood 24/7. She taps her foot against the linoleum floor earning some disapproving glances from the other five women across the room, sue her she’s not known for her patience, she wants to end this as soon as possible and go back to the gym.

“Yoga for beginners?” Jess’ voice catches everyone’s attention. “Follow me please.”

Alex practically drags her off her seat, threatening to tell Lucy she’s not cooperating, which, of course, works. Both sisters make their way up to the stairs behind the small crowd and to a classroom big enough for thirty people. One of the walls is covered in a shiny mirror, and in the back there are some locker rooms. For some reason, everything smells like vanilla. (Kara would’ve thought that a room in which people had just been _“working out”_ would smell like feet. Hence the quotes… Yoga was not working out). 

“Professor Lena will be here in a minute. Please take out your yoga mats and sit down, take a deep breath and try to relax. I sincerely hope you enjoy the class.” Jess smiles one last time before leaving through the door and Kara cannot understand how can someone be so cheerful on a Saturday morning. 

She takes out her yoga mat (borrowed. Lucy had like twenty and she was obviously not going to buy one of her own), watches as Alex stretches her muscles and rolls her eyes: why is her sister so excited to do yoga? She’s an FBI agent; she also punches and kicks to get her mind off things. Has everyone around her gone completely insane?! 

“Aren’t you going to stretch?” Alex asks her with an eyebrow quirked, she sits on her mat and looks at her. “It might help you.”

“Help me with what?”

“Your bitchy attitude.” Kara hears the eldest woman in the room gasp. “Seriously Kara, you promised you’d give it a shot.” 

“Yes, I said I’d give it a shot. I didn’t say I’d be happy about it.” 

“I swear, one more word and as soon as we’re out of here, we’re going to the gym so I can punch you without feeling bad about it.” 

“That’s the spirit! Why don’t we leave now and…”

The door opens and everyone except for them stand up to greet the person who just arrived, a strong hit of vanilla and coconut fill her nostrils, she closes her eyes and lets the perfume embrace her fully, there’s a warmness running down her belly. She swears she’s floating and then a mysterious voice speaks.

“Hello, my name is Lena Luthor and I’ll be your teacher.” 

Kara opens her eyes at the sound, and the first thing she notices are piercing green eyes. The woman standing in front of them is the most gorgeous person Kara has ever seen: pale skin, full red lips, long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. A really tight blue tanktop and short shorts that make her legs look infinite. Oh God, is she drooling? She think she’s drooling. 

“I see a lot of new faces around.” Her beautiful eyes fall onto Kara for a moment and she feels like she’s about to combust. “Why don’t we take ten minutes to say something about ourselves? I’ll go first.” Kara’s still sitting down and Alex has to practically kick her in the ribs to get her to stand up. “My name is Lena, I am twenty four years old. I am the youngest of Lionel and Lillian’s children. I guess you could say I grew up with yoga.” She smiles and Kara has never seen such white teeth. Is she a model? She must be a model. No ordinary human being is this pretty. “Though when I was a teen I didn’t really like it. I had a bit of a rebellious phase.” Did she? Kara wanted to hear all about it. “Here at L&Y we only want one thing: for you to feel better, to forget all of your problems. In my studio I want nothing but good vibrations.” Alex chuckles and looks her way but she ignores her. “Now, why don’t we start with you?” 

A woman named Cameron is talking but she’s not listening, she’s fully concentrated on the way Lena’s breathing make her boobs heave, and crap, is she a sixteen year old boy? What the hell is wrong with her? She should stop looking at the teacher like that. 

“Excellent. Good morning! What’s your name?”

“I’m Alex Danvers,” Wait, did everyone else go already? “I’m twenty eight and I’m here because my sister’s been having a shitty attitude for the past few months.” The same old woman gasps yet again, Lena only giggles and it’s the most incredible sound Kara’s ever heard. And she has heard the philharmonic play live! “I’m not entirely sure we’ll be back for the next class, if I’m truly honest with you but I can say we’re gonna try our best.”

“Alright, welcome Alex! I imagine you’re the sister with the… Troublesome attitude.”

Kara’s cheeks darken once Lena’s attention is fully on her. “I’m… Yes, I mean no! My sister is only exaggerating.” She’s so not but she’s not going to throw herself under the bus like that in front of a pretty girl. “My name is Kara Danvers and I’m here by a friend’s request. I uh… I’m twenty six years old, I’m a reporter at Catco Magazine… And I’ve never done yoga before but it sounds like a lot of fun!” Alex looks at her with her mouth wide open.

“We have a great group to start the day with!” Lena claps her hands and redirects her gaze up to the front. “Let’s all take a seat and start with some breathing alright?” Everyone complies, including Kara who finds herself mirroring Lena’s posture, the way she sits with her legs crossed, both hands on top of her knees. “I want you all to close your eyes and take a deep breath while counting to four, ready? Imagine you’re in a place far away from here. It can be a beach, a forest, looking at the stars at home, picture in your mind the place that makes you feel the most at ease and hold onto that. Let’s do it. Breathe in,” Kara does it but unlike every other person in the room she keeps her eyes fixated on Lena. “Now let’s hold it for seven seconds. One, two…” It should be illegal for someone to sound so erotic while just counting. “Five, six…” Seriously what is up with it?! “Let’s release our breath in five, go slowly, feel the air leave your lungs and the relaxation start to kick in...” Kara doesn’t feel relaxed at all, she feels all her nerves on edge. How can someone relax when the personification of beauty it’s sitting right in front of them? “Let’s repeat it, shall we? Take a deep breath.”

Alright, she needs to calm down. She’s an adult, and she has dealt with pretty girls before, so this shouldn’t be any different. Maybe she’s been in such a bad mood lately because she needs to get laid urgently.

“And once more,” Lena’s voice is music to her ears but she actually tries to do the exercise right. She follows instructions as best she can, fighting the urge to open her eyes just to see her and how her lips move. “Good job, guys.” It’s a simple sentence that shouldn’t send shivers down Kara’s spine but it does and okay, she might actually be going crazy. “Alright everyone, open your eyes, let’s start with some basic poses. Since we’re looking to de-stress, to let our body free itself from restraints, I’m going to specifically teach some easy ones, so if you ever feel stressed again, whether it’s at home or at work, you can do one of these and work on calming down.”

Lena stands up and everyone else does too, Kara feels her legs slightly weak but tries not to think much of it. Lena is talking but Kara cannot focus on a single word she’s saying when all of sudden Lena beds down, arms stretched touching the ground with both feet planted firmly on the mat. It’s invasive and completely wrong, Kara thinks, but she can’t help to look at Lena’s ass in the mirror. Her shorts barely cover anything up and while bending down they raise up just a minimum, enough for Kara to see the little hint of something on her left ass cheek. Is that… No, no way that’s a tattoo. 

“Kara, is it?” Lena’s voice startles her and she jumps. Caught like a kid with her hand in the cookie jar. “Do you need help with that?” Kara frowns and then notices everyone else is mimicking (or at least trying to) Lena’s pose. 

“No, no! I’m… I was just thinking about something and got distracted, I can do it.” And she fails miserably because her legs are long and apparently she hadn’t noticed before. Alex is barely touching the floor with the tips of her fingers but Kara can’t even make it past her knees. She reaches, tries to look just as elegant as Lena does but it’s impossible for her. Is Lena looking, oh God, is she laughing at how inadequate she looks?  
“Make sure to keep your head is towards the floor, that way blood will start rushing and the brain will get oxygen faster. If for some reason you start to feel light headed you can stand up but do it slowly, let’s count to twenty while doing some steady breathing, relax. Close your eyes if it’s easier for you that way. One, two…”

Twenty seconds have never been so excruciatingly slow in Kara’s life, she’s not even touching the floor with her hands as Lena is but her entire body feels on fire, the back of her knees is hurting, her back is too. If this is God’s punishment for saying yoga isn't working out she’ll apologize immediately. 

The rest of the class goes by quickly, in between catching glimpses of Lena’s ass and lamenting herself for not being as flexible as she initially thought. In the blink of an eye Lena’s standing up, thanking everyone for coming; with a smile and sweat on her forehead, she looks stunning. 

“Miss Danvers?” Both her sister and her glance up. Lena giggles again. “I do hope we’ll be seeing you here next week.” 

“Thanks so much, Miss Luthor.” Alex replies, hanging her bag on her shoulder. “But I think we’ll…” Oh like hell she will. Before Alex can even finish, Kara steps between both of them and smiles at Lena who at the sudden closeness turns just a little red.

“We’ll definitely be here next week! Or at least I will you know? I feel like this class really helped me. I’m almost a new me!” 

Lena looks confused, Alex probably does too but she doesn’t care anymore.

“Right…” Alex interrupts and Kara thanks her internally because if not she would’ve kept talking, making a complete fool of herself in front of the pretty girl. “I don’t think I’ll be back, it was fun but… I’m more of a kickboxing type of gal. You have mad skills, though.” Lena’s blush darken and Kara wants to punch Alex straight in the face. “My mom should come to one of these. She’ll love it.” 

“I appreciate the words. Whenever you wanna swing by with or without your mom you’re more than welcome. My father told me you were friends with Lucy, right?” They nod. “We went to boarding school together. We were roommates.” 

“No way!” Kara’s good mood is starting to disappear, and not because she doesn’t enjoy Lena’s talking. On the contrary she could hear her for days, the problem is that Alex is taking all of her attention, and she finds she doesn’t like it at all. “She didn’t tell us that, the world is smaller than we think, huh?”

“So,” Kara interrupts, she feels a knot in her stomach when Lena’s smile turns into a frown. Great, she probably thinks Kara is a complete douchebag. “I hate to be such a party pooper, but we should get going, we have that… That thing. With Winn, remember? Winn’s thing?” Alex’s jaw tightens. “You totally remember. I’ll see you next week, Miss Luthor, it was a wonderful class!”

Lena barely has time to say goodbye. Alex and Kara are already leaving the room when she mutters a small “take care.”

* * *

“I just felt a connection, you know?” James and Winn are looking at her in disbelief, Alex has an annoyed expression on her face, Lucy is laughing. “I know it’s hard to believe but I swear you guys, I am a new person! It’s as if all my troubles left me after that one class.”

“She couldn’t even touch the ground with her fingers.” Alex says and the whole living room explodes in laughter. Kara’s cheeks turn bright red. “To be honest she couldn’t even get half the exercises right.”

“That is such a lie!” She punctuates every word with a punch at her sister’s arm. “And whatever, it was my first class, and no one gets it right the first time. I’m sure Lena will be more than happy to help me. I’ll improve in no time.”

“Wait, Lena? Lena gave you yoga 101? I thought it was Lillian who was in charge of that class.” James and Winn look at her, both confused. Meanwhile, Lucy shares a knowing glance with Alex. “No wonder you wanna go back…”

“I don’t like your tone.”

“Oh come on Kara, I shared room with her for three years. Don’t you think I know about the shorts she wears whenever she’s working out?” Kara doesn’t believe is possible for her to get any redder but Lucy Lane and her ways never cease to amaze her. She’s so busted. “Did you see her tattoo?” Oh, Lena did have a tattoo then… It wasn’t only her dirty imagination. “She showed me an exclusive photo when she got it done.”

“Wait, I’m lost.” Winn stops eating his frozen yogurt. “Who the hell is Lena? Am I missing something here?”

“Not much really, just that Kara has the hots for her yoga teacher.” Damn her. Damn her and her perfect makeup and perfect hair. Damn Lucy Lane’s whole perfect self.

“I didn’t see a tattoo when we were on class.” Alex tries to recall the session they had with Lena, looking in her memory for any trace of ink on pale skin, but nothing comes to mind. “Where the hell is it?”

“Her ass.”

Alex chokes on her beer.

* * *

“Kara! It’s so good to see you again.” Lena greets her with a radiant smile and Kara almost trips in her own steps. “I’m sad that your sister is not going to join us anymore— she had potential—but really I’m glad you decided to continue with this.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Kara tries to smile as naturally as she can but it just comes out really forced and she hurts her jaw at how hard she’s pressing her teeth together. So far this is not going well. 

“Everyone remember the poses we did last week, right?” Lena raises her voice and Kara’s fingers shake while putting her yoga mat on the floor. “We are going to continue with those. We’ll start with breathing, then we’ll go to big toe pose, moving to bound angle, child’s pose and the downward facing dog. We’ll repeat each five times and if I see any corrections that need to be made, I’ll approach you. Are you all okay with that?” Kara doesn’t even remember how the breathing is supposed to go but she nods her head regardless because if Lena told her to jump off a building, she would. “Great! Let’s sit down, shall we?”

Turns out she really does suck at yoga, and Alex wasn’t kidding. She falls twice while trying to do the downward facing dog, her bones crack every time she bends down and she still can’t touch the fucking floor. Lena tries, bless her soul, to accommodate her body properly but whenever she feels her fingertips on her lower back Kara yelps and she’s sure this old woman (Barbara or Susan, whatever her name is) in the class hates her with the passion of a thousand burning suns. Eventually Lena stops trying and Kara’s glad because if she has to stretch her legs one more time she’s going to commit. Instead, she sits down on the mat and watches intensely as Lena helps all the other women in the room, from time to time she catches herself staring at Lena’s ass. Lucy’s words haunt her, but she can’t even see a damn thing. What the hell would someone get tattooed on their ass in the first place? 

“You are all getting so much better! In no time you’ll be moving to intermediate, I’m sure. I’ll see you guys next week. We’re trying some new poses so I hope you’re ready for it.” Barbara or Susan, she doesn’t care, goes to thank Lena personally, and Kara packs the things in her bag slowly, hoping to talk with Lena like they did last week, except without Alex here to take all of the attention. “Miss Danvers!” Lena says her name and Kara gleams. “Could I have a word with you?” 

Kara walks with a smile on her face until she’s in front of Lena and realizes they’re completely alone, and Lena is frowning. “Have… Have I done something wrong?”

“Kara, do you like yoga?”

“W—what? Of course I like yoga! Why wouldn’t I? It’s… It’s incredible!”

“Mhm… I’m just saying because these classes aren’t exactly cheap and you spent half of it seated on your mat doing nothing.” Her tone is accusatory but the way her eyes sparkle along with the charming half smile is enough to show Kara she’s not upset. And that she’s also not a good actress. “If that’s how it’s gonna be for the rest of the course maybe it’s not for you.” 

“I’m… I was tired today! Next class I’ll be better.”

“Kara, you suck at yoga.” She opens and closes her mouth in faux offense and Lena laughs. How does she manage to be so adorable? “Save your money for something more useful. How about dinner? Next week at your place?”

“Wait, what?”

“I saw you checking me out since last class. And Lucy mentioned something about a certain Kara Danvers being a pro at boxing… You seem to keep in shape.”

“Oh well, you know.” Kara smiles sheepishly but makes a mental note to thank Lucy later. “I work out.” Would it be arrogant to flex her biceps and tell Lena to touch them? She’s pretty proud of her muscles.

“I can see that… So, next Saturday? Eight o’clock?” Lena takes her phone out of her purse and hands it to Kara who takes her with eager hands. “I’ll text you tonight to get your address. See you, Kara. I look forward to our date.”

And though Kara is in the middle of an empty yoga studio all by herself, she feels the need to scream to Alex, James and every other person in the universe that she has a date with Lena Luthor! Oh god. _Oh god, no._

She has a date with Lena Luthor.

* * *

“I need your help.”

“Kara? Are you alright?” Lucy sounds sleepy and if Kara focuses hard enough she also can hear the rustling of sheets on the other end of the line. She almost feels guilty for waking her up. Lucy’s schedule it’s just as crazy, if not more, as hers and it’s weird she ever gets to sleep past six am. But, this is an emergency.

“I’m fine. I just need help with something.”

“At… six forty two on a Saturday?”

“Yes. You know Lena, right? I mean, of course you do. You were roommates for years, so you might be asking yourself what kind of question that was, and well, it’s kind of a funny story. I didn’t tell you this sooner because you and James weren’t at the last game night, and saying it on the phone isn’t not half as exciting as it is live, and you’re allowed to be mad after this, like you can even come to the gym with Alex and me next time so you can punch me as much as you want.” She breathes in: focus Kara, focus. 

“Lena asked you out, didn’t she?” Lucy interrupts her mental breakdown.

“How did you…”

“That little shit. You know, when she told me there was a hot blonde girl in her class I didn’t think she meant you, but then you said she was your teacher in yoga 101 and I should’ve seen it coming. She talked about your arms for a whole hour, Kara. We were supposed to meet for coffee to catch up and all she said was how amazing your arms looked on a sleeveless shirt.” 

“She did?” 

“Wipe the smile off your face Danvers.” And even though Lucy is not looking at her, Kara does because Lucy’s scary when she talks in that strict voice. “What do you need help with?”

“She’s coming for dinner tonight. What does she like to eat?”

There’s a silence in the other end of the line and then Lucy’s giggling. “I think you’ll figure that out on your own…”

“What?” There is an awkward silence as Kara repeats her own words mentally, and, upon catching the double meaning, she hides her face in a pillow. “Oh you know what I meant!” 

“You’re cute. Get pasta, she likes fettuccini alfredo. And red wine, too!” 

“Who are you talking to?” Comes James’ muffled voice. “It’s not even seven am yet.”

“Kara has a date with Lena today.” 

“Lena? The hot yoga teacher with the tattoo on her ass?”

“Bye, Kara. Good luck.” 

She’s gonna need it.

* * *

“Did you like the food? Do you want some ice cream? I think I have some in the freezer.”

“Oh I can’t take another bite, but thank you, you’re too sweet. Come here.” Lena pats the spot beside her on the couch and Kara complies, glass of wine in hand, no shoes on and bright red lipstick smudged because of the eating. Lena’s gorgeous. “Thank you, Kara. I loved every moment about this night.” 

They had spent most the time talking about their families, coming to the realization that both were adopted. Lena was adopted when she was four; she couldn’t recall her actual mother, and she told Kara in between bites of her pasta that the relationship with Lillian had been hard for the first couple of years. Boarding school had been her escape and also her way to meet new people, to find her way back into track after her rebellious teen phase (Kara finds it really hard to believe someone would tattoo a sixteen year old but here is Lena!) She also talks about Lex, about how they’re best friends, of how much she loves him. Kara interrupts her just to say she feels that same way about Alex, and then the conversation is back to Lena, who then tells her how she got involved with yoga and the family business. It’s not as interesting as hearing her talk about her family, but Kara still pays attention and hangs to every word she speaks so much that she doesn’t wipe the tomato sauce off her mouth until Lena grabs a napkin and does it for her. She blushes nonstop for the rest of the meal. 

Kara starts talking after her second glass of wine, the alcohol somehow making her feel bolder. She tells Lena about the fire, her parent’s death, about coming to the Danvers’ household. She doesn’t spare in details, telling her every single thing she remembers about moving schools, how fearful she had been of changing. The sleepless nights, the longing for home. Lena stands up and holds her close until Kara stops crying, and she even asks if she wants her to leave and Kara grabs her hand, pulls her close and shakes her head; she wants to feel her, and so they resume eating and talking with Lena sitting on Kara’s lap, one of Kara’s arm holding her by the waist. 

Kara also talks about her job, Lena talks about how she met Meryl Streep once. (She even shows her a picture!) By the time they open the second bottle of wine, they’re both a little tipsy, and Kara knows pretty much everything there is to know about Lena Luthor and vice versa. Kara even tells her about her fear of small children. (“They are weird, Lena! They make drawings of imaginary people. What if they’re ghosts only they can see? We would never know.”)

“I can’t believe you paid for another class of yoga after your first one just to see me. They’re expensive!” Lena hides the fit of giggles behind her hand.

“Oh, I can.” Kara turns to see her. “You look really good. Don’t laugh, I’m serious! You look amazing.” 

“Well I’ve been doing yoga for almost eight years, it’s all about practice.”

“No! I mean, yes it obviously is, just as with any other sport. But I mean, when you do the poses… You look…” Kara lacks of words to describe it, but the image of Lena bending down in shorts comes to mind and it sends shivers down her spine. “Believe me, you look good.”

“I noticed you staring, you know.”

“I wasn’t exactly subtle about it.”

“No, you were not…”

Lena’s voice comes out as a whisper and Kara sobers up. Her eyes glance from her eyes down to her lips and Lena licks them in response. Oh, boy… 

“Can I kiss you?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

What is supposed to be a gentle kiss ends up being pure desperation. Lena is holding her by the biceps, close to her body. She lays down on the couch slowly to make Kara hover on top of her. Their tongues battle for dominance; it’s messy, passionate, sensual. All Kara can think of is how good Lena’s tongue feels against her own, how the little sounds she makes whenever Kara shifts her weight are music, and how her own hands have come to rest at Lena’s full breasts. She squeezes them, and Lena breaks apart to seek air and to let out a strangled moan. Kara takes the opportunity to start kissing down her throat, biting, licking, and when Lena’s hips bucks, fuck, she has never felt so turned on in her entire life. But then, it happens. Lena’s phone goes off and they stay still looking at each other, panting.

“It must be my brother. I told him to pick me up before midnight.” 

Kara groans. “Tell your brother to piss off.”

“Language!” She giggles and swats Kara off with a gentle motion and though Kara considers not moving and telling Lena’s brother herself that she has just kidnapped his sister, she obeys and sits on the couch as Lena starts collecting her stuff. “I had a wonderful time.”

“I did too.”

“Maybe we can do this more often?” The dates? The making out? Everything? Kara’s up for it. “Kara, love. You’re staring again and I need someone to open the door of the building for me.”

“Right!” Kara stands up, shifting uncomfortably at the feeling of dampness in her underwear, regardless she smiles when Lena kisses her on the corner of her lips. “I’ll… I’ll see you out.”

* * *

**[Kara Danvers, 01:12:06 am]** I hope you’re happy. I have to wake up early tomorrow to go 2 the gym and I can’t stop thinking about kissing u :(

 **[Lena Luthor, 01:13:29 am]** Then we are having the exact same problem, Miss Danvers.

 **[Kara Danvers, 01:13:56 am]** I have the day off on Thursday, wanna come over??? We can idk, make out a little bit more :)

 **[Lena Luthor, 01:15:02 am]** Sounds wonderful. I’ll make sure to bring those shorts you seem to love so much.

 **[Kara Danvers, 01:15:53 am]** I don’t know if that’s a joke or not… If it is let me tell u it’s a really cruel one…

 **[Lena Luthor, 01:16:18 am]** Why would I be joking about it? I could maybe give you a private yoga session. Show you how to properly bend down…

 **[Kara Danvers, 01:16:54 am]** ddfs,,

 **[Kara Danvers, 01:17:02 am]** I dropped my phone in my face, sorry

 **[Lena Luthor, 01:17:41 am]** Go to sleep Kara, it’s late. Think about me.

 **[Kara Danvers, 01:17:53 am]** WAIT!!!!!

 **[Kara Danvers, 01:18:02 am]** Was the private yoga session a joke?? Because I’ll even buy my own mat if you do it

 **[Kara Danvers, 01:18:05 am]** Lena???? Lena no one falls asleep that quickly.

 **[Kara Danvers, 01:18:06 am]** Wow ur so rude

 **[Kara Danvers, 01:18:59 am]** Think about me too…

* * *

She thought it was all a joke, so she is surprised when, upon opening the door of her apartment, Lena is standing there with a tanktop and black shorts. Kara loses all coherence, and she stares at her with wide eyes for a minute (maybe two, maybe five, who knows anymore? Time is relative after all) before Lena clears her throat and Kara realizes she’s in the middle of the hallway, and maybe she should let her in considering her attire.

“Jeans are not good for yoga,” Lena leaves her bag on the kitchen counter and then moves to the living room. “Kara be a dear and move the coffee table over there, maybe the couch too so I can have space.” 

“Wait, really? We’re _yogaing?_ That’s not a verb, is it?”

“I told you I’d give you a private lesson, didn’t I? I even brought my shorts.” She turns around, lets Kara catch a glimpse of her ass. “You like them, don’t you?”

Kara gulps and works at the speed of light, moves the couch to where Lena indicates her, same goes for the coffee table. She makes sure everything’s in position and once Lena voices her approval she raises a finger to tell her it’ll only be a minute and runs towards her room. She’s not going to do anything— she’s probably just going to sit back and enjoy the show—but she still takes off her jeans and replaces them with sweatpants, just to be more comfortable. Once she thinks she’s ready (she’s not) she comes out and smiles at Lena who’s breathing in and out, eyes closed with a perfectly well composed face. 

“You don’t mind me stretching first, do you?” Lena opens her eyes and looks for Kara who has already taken a seat on the remaining couch.

“No, no! Please, go ahead.” 

Lena plants both feet on the ground, raising her arms while taking a deep breath and then releasing it after a few seconds, bending down at the same time. Kara tries not to squirm, but Lena’s ass is majestic, and it’s only a few centimeters away from her. It’d be so easy to reach out and touch it, to take the damn shorts off and finally see for herself what she has tattooed (Lucy has been teasing her nonstop for days, and there’s only a certain amount of it she can take). She gulps as Lena repeats the motion, seemingly unaware of the primal reaction she ignites. 

“Are you really going to stay there gawking at me? You’re not even going to try and do one of the poses?” Lena smirks as she turns around to face Kara, gets down on her knees and stretches so that her torso can touch the ground, Kara swore she could see a certain shade of pink on the bra she’s wearing. 

“You were the one who told me that I sucked at yoga. And, believe me when I tell you, I am enjoying the view.”

Lena sits up, hands on her naked thighs and breathing somewhat heavy. Kara has seen many beautiful ladies from all across the world, but she’s certain no one compares to Lena Luthor and her disheveled black hair along with slightly parted lips. 

“I would be lying if I said it doesn’t turn me on,” Her words go straight to Kara’s core. “To have you watching me, I mean… I’ve been thinking about kissing you for the whole week, and it’s driving me insane, so you either kiss me right this instant, or I’m going to take matters into my own hands.” 

And who is Kara to disobey? She basically jumps off the couch and sits down on the floor, pulling Lena close to her and kissing her hard enough to bruise. She tastes like chocolate and some chapstick flavor she can’t quite identify, but ultimately like the most delicious thing Kara has ever laid her mouth upon. Lena’s eager, and she tangles both her hands in blonde hair and tugs hard to take them both to the ground, with Kara on top of her, grunting almost imperceptibly against her tongue and the way it massages her own. They should take things slow, maybe. After all, this is only their second date, but then Kara breaks apart and starts moving to her jaw with wet kisses while Lena cries out and all doubts leave her mind. A strong knee hits Lena directly on her throbbing center and she barely has time to stop the strangled moan that leaves her when she feels it retract and collide against her once again. She has never been that vocal before.

“Fuck,” she says, tugging harder at Kara’s hair, and her hips start to move at a similar pace. “I don’t usually do this…” 

“Neither do I… Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare. I’ve wanted this since I first saw you in my studio.”

“Oh, really?” Her knee hits harder and Lena whines. “Then you wouldn’t mind me… Taking your clothes off?” 

“No, I wouldn’t mind at all. In fact, if you decided to also take yours off… It’d make me really happy.” 

In the blink of an eye, Kara has her naked. Maybe it’s because her mind is impossibly clogged with desire and the way her clock ticks is foreign to her that she thinks her clothes being discarded all happened in a second, or maybe it’s because once Kara takes off her shirt she’s greeted with a defined stomach and strong biceps and she’s left breathless. Whatever it is, Lena doesn’t care nor will she ever pay attention to it: the shock between her legs is driving her mad, and if Kara doesn’t do something about it soon, she’ll most likely lose her sanity. She closes her eyes, for Kara seems like she’s about to lean in to maybe kiss her again, but instead of soft lips crashing onto hers, strong hands grab her by the waist and turn her around with desperation. Her face is left against the cold wooden floor of Kara’s apartment, and she’s confused. 

“Holy shit, is that really your tattoo?”

Oh. 

“Yes.” Lena tries to turn back around but Kara holds her in place. “I told you I was really young and a brat, don’t make much of it.” The living room falls silent and Lena tries again without avail. “Kara?”

“So you don’t mean it?”

“I don’t mean what?”

“What it says?” Because there, against pale skin Kara finds a red heart that, with what seems to be a shade of gold reads in all caps: _Spank me._

“I… I mean, if you want to do it, I’m not going to be opposed.”

This is not real. Kara must be dreaming because there is no way in hell a pretty lady, one she also likes very much, would willingly submit to her like that. Whatever trick her imagination is putting her through is a vicious one. And yet… Kara’s acting all upon impulses, and the only thing she can think about is Lena and how she’s struggling to keep composure, Lena and how her hips roll into the ground in an attempt to get some sort of relief, Lena and her stupid tattoo that she shouldn’t find so damn sexy but she does. She grabs the youngest Luthor by the waist and lifts her ass up in the air earning a strangled gasp. Surely this is a sight to be admired, something erotic poets would write about, something photographers would crave to capture, something the world would kill to see, and it’s only for Kara to cherish. She must’ve been terribly good in a past life for her karma to be paying off like this. 

She gives a tentative slap right where the drawn heart is and almost instantly Lena bucks her hips. Her pupils blow up, she smacks again, mesmerized at the way white skin starts to redden almost instantly. Again, again and again until the only two things that can be heard from her apartment are the hollow sounds of the palm of her hand going hard at Lena’s rear and the way the dark haired woman is practically screaming. 

“Kara,” she cries out, voice hoarse. “Fuck me, I can’t deal with it any longer…”

“Yeah… I can do that.” 

Lena turns around with shaky thighs and looks for Kara’s lips only to find the reporter grabbing a pillow from the couch and laying down. Lena quirks an eyebrow when, with the most adorable chuckle, Kara sticks her tongue out and motions with two of her fingers for her to climb up. How she manages to do it without passing out? It’s a mystery, but all of sudden she’s straddling Kara Danvers’ face and she’s licking her up and down like she’s the most delicious delicacy she’s ever had. Her hips move along with Kara’s broad licks, and she feels herself dripping. If she wasn’t too busy whispering about how good she feels, she’d apologize in advance for how badly she will up mess Kara’s cute pink lipstick. 

“Yes, Kara…” She praises as her right hand pinches her own nipple to enhance on the pleasure she’s feeling, and just as if Kara’s reading her mind she gives another slap to her asscheek, making her jump in surprise but sending another jolt of excitement down her body. “Just like that, keep going just like that.”

It’s embarrassing just how turned on she is, just how Kara makes her lose all inhibition so easily with one single twinkle in her blue eyes. They’ve only started but she can already feel the tension in the muscles of her belly starting to tighten, her heart rate increasing as Kara sucks on her clit vigorously and presses her fingernails on the already bruised skin of her ass. She slows down the thrust of her hips for Kara to take the hint but she doesn’t stop, actually the opposite, she starts to go at it harder. Her mouth captures Lena’s clit and she sucks on it until her entire body is quivering and her eyes roll into the back of her head.

“Kara, I’m gonna… Holy fuck, my love stop. I’m gonna come so fast if you keep doing that…”

And so Kara keeps on sucking, lets her tongue thrive on just how hard Lena’s clit feels when she goes from side to side. Her eyes are focused on how soft her belly looks, on the way her boobs bounce more and more all depending on how strong her hips buck. The vibration of Lena’s legs hit her directly on the temple but she doesn’t mind as a second later her body goes completely still and a rush of wetness drips down her chin and towards her neck. She licks her clean, gentle sweeps as Lena sighs with eyes, closed coming down from her high. 

“Shush, no rush.” Kara whispers leaving a soft kiss against the inside of her thigh as Lena tries to stand up but fails miserably. “You can stay like this… You smell good.” 

“Sorry, I made a complete mess of your face.”

“That’s okay… I also think you taste good.” 

Lena giggles, raises her body just enough to let herself collapse next to Kara and once her breathing resumes to normal, she kisses the blonde, tasting the hint of salt and sweetness she left in Kara’s mouth. They stay like that, holding close to each other, kissing without caring for the world until Kara slips a hand between them to touch her still sensitive folds, and when in astonishment she tries to get away, she’s only rewarded with a strong arm restraining her movements.

“Kara, I’m going to come again so quickly, you’re going to think I have the stamina level of a fourteen year old boy.” 

“No such thing,” she replies while with two fingers she toys with Lena’s entrance, a fingers goes inside first but it’s withdrawn to then rub softly at the little button of pleasure that makes Lena forget her own name. “Besides I take it as a compliment, to know all I have to do is this…” She rubs harder, faster. “And you crumble down.”

“Y—you think you are so funny and talented.” Lena replies with what she tries to be the most annoyed tone of voice, but given just how high her voice is, in between the breathy sighs and guttural groans, she doubts it’ll be believable. “You’ll see... Once you’re done with me I’m going to… _Fuck,_ keep doing it like that. Keep fucking me like that.” 

Kara’s laps increase in speed and Lena shuts her eyes tight when her toes curl and the second orgasm hit her with seemingly more force than the last one. She’s panting, hips still jolting at nothing. Even with her eyes closed she can feel the way Kara smiles at her, cocky and proud of herself and she feels the urge to kiss it away… Urge that she’s not entirely able to fulfill as her whole body keeps being limp.

“Come here,” she whispers and Kara’s body instantly presses against her own. “Spread your legs, it’s my turn.” How will she be able to keep up a certain rhythm when even her wrist is shaking? She doesn’t know but she’ll start praying to whoever God exists in heavens to let her hold enough to sense Kara coming undone against her fingers. “You’re so wet…” It’s only then that she searches for Kara’s irises, the night air hitting her directly on the back but becoming quickly forgotten. She’s gathering all the dampness she can, toys with it, smears it all over Kara’s core until she’s biting at her lip so hard she’s afraid she’ll draw blood. 

“Please.” 

She whimpers and Lena gives in. Her index and middle finger enter her without any trouble, she waits, lets Kara relax into the sudden intrusion and after a couple of seconds, she starts pumping. In and out, in and out. She pays close attention to what makes Kara moan the loudest, move her hips rougher, if she curls her fingers just long enough after a few thrusts, Kara shakes, which is exactly what she’s looking for. She hits that one spot repeatedly, and the more she waits the more Kara’s walls tighten around her digits, as if she’s holding her close and refusing to let go. It becomes difficult to thrust, but she continues regardless because the straight-up pornographic sounds filling the room (and quite possibly the hallway) are enough of a reward. 

“Lena… God, Lena… I am really close.”

“You are, baby?” She licks her lips and Kara nods eagerly, back arching and hips moving in a total frenzy of passion. She can feel it too, the more she keeps pushing, the more her fingers are left struck inside of Kara, and sincerely, she has never wanted anything more than to feel her coming all over her fingers. “Come on, you can do it.” 

It all becomes a mess of tangled limbs and loud groaning as Kara raises her pelvis several times finally achieving her climax, Lena is still inside of her, pumping delicately, muttering sweet nothings into Kara’s ears, pampering her with kisses anywhere her lips can reach until she feels like it’s enough. She takes her fingers out, Kara complaining about the sudden emptiness but falling quiet as Lena smiles her way, and something inside her chest flutters, and even though Kara is shivering from the smallest of her toes to the last strand of hair in her head, both her hands hold Lena’s ass. 

“I want to spank you some more.”

“Personally, I wouldn’t mind you spanking me until I can’t feel my butt anymore, but I have a class to give tomorrow and if you don’t mind, I’d like to be able to walk.”

“Fair enough, maybe some other time. You’re definitely going to have a giant bruise in the morning, and I apologize in advance, I kinda… Lost myself in how good your ass looks in red.” 

“Red, the color of passion and desire. Yeah, I can imagine why.” 

Kara rolls her eyes but still laughs and soon enough Lena joins her. There they lay in the middle of Kara’s living room, sweaty and naked, the atmosphere smelling of raw sex and something else, a hint of mellowness perhaps from their perfumes mixed up together or their hearts beating in perfect unison.

* * *

“You seem… Relaxed.” Alex says, standing next to her, fourth beer in hand. “James don’t you dare touching the eighth ball, that one’s mine.”

“You wish, sister.” James grabs the stick and closes one of his eyes to calculate if it’d be a good idea to risk this shot. “Before I do that!” Everyone who had their attention plastered on his movements groan. “Alex is right, you seem much better than you did weeks before.”

“How did your date with Lena go?” Winn asks. His cheeks are red and puffy from all the drinking, and Kara finds him so adorable she feels bad for not telling the truth. And not because she’s ashamed of what happened with Lena—(she made her come four more times, it got to the point where the poor thing just rolled her eyes to the back of her head and cried… If you ask Kara that’s something meant for history books)—but because they’re in a very public bar, with a lot of people that have known her for years, and her wrist is still kinda hurting from the night before, and she wants to keep her reputation intact with the bartender, so she simply smiles. 

“It went well. We, uh… She taught me some…” James and Alex tilt their heads. Winn giggles, but it’s Lucy’s knowing smirk that makes her lose her train of thought. “We did yoga!”

“You did yoga? I thought you said you sucked at yoga.” James says, and Kara wants nothing more but to leave to the bar and ask for another round but sadly, everyone’s beers are full. 

“Kinda, I mean… She did yoga and I stared.” That sounds awful. “I mean I tried to! I made an effort to… Do the poses and…” To her mind comes the image of Lena in all fours begging for her to take her. “Yeah it was…”

“You fucked, didn’t you?” Lucy interrupts, and Kara’s blush darkens. “Did you like her tattoo?”

“Ew, don’t ask my little sister those questions!” Alex shakes her head and chugs a long sip of her beer. “But you know, out of morbid curiosity, what is her infamous tattoo?” 

“In enormous black comic sans font it reads: Lucy Lane is the king of this pussy.”

“Start running, Lane.” Alex puts both her bottle and stick down and Winn claps excitedly at the prospect of what’s about to happen. “Because if I catch you I’m going to be punching you until you become ugly.”

“Your fist will break first.” 

“Guys please, this is the only bar in National City that prepares micheladas the way I like them, I don’t wanna get kicked out!” Kara pleads but Lucy is already running away from Alex, knocking over a table full of colorful drinks in the process… Well, she sighs, at least she doesn’t have to talk about the tattoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, gay!!!!!!! I'd like to thank Megan for betaing this, she's truly the biggest babe you'll ever meet. 
> 
> You can find me in tumblr @lenailuthor. :)


End file.
